Very trouble for Hyunseung
by SpoonKYU
Summary: '"Jadi kau juga nyaman dengan hyuna?"kata junhyung tiba-tiba , dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia tidak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, hanya ingin tahu reaksi hyunseung.'


Cast: JunSeung , Dooseob and other  
>Genre: TM<br>Summary: '"Jadi kau juga nyaman dengan hyuna?"kata junhyung tiba-tiba , dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia tidak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, hanya ingin tahu reaksi hyunseung.' 

'Hyuna dan hyunseung membawa kemesraan hingga dibalik layar panggung?'

"What The Fuck?"umpat seseorang namja membaca artikel itu, dia melempar kesembarang arah majalah yang sedang hangat-hangatnya berita tentang 'Trouble Maker Hyuna feat Hyunseung'.

yang membuatnya mendidih bukan lah kepada hyuna tapi kepada namja cantik dan manis bernama hyunseung, meski manis dan cantik mungkin sekarang bagi namja yang mengumpat itu adalah namja nakal yang meminta hukuman.

"Seung-ie?"panggilnya pada udara, dia sedikit menyeringai saat mendapatkan ide .

"Jangan panggil aku Junhyung, jika tidak bisa membuat kau bertekuk lutut meminta diriku!"ucapnya masih menyeringai, dia mulai memajukan mobilnya kejalan yang kosong.

Di perjalanan junhyung membayangkan setiap gerakan hyunseung , dari langkah kakinya dan tangannya yang nakal meraba setiap jengkal tubuh hyuna meski tidak seluruh.

"SHIT!"umpatnya lagi saat mengingat hyunseung mencium bibir hyuna saat berdansa Trouble maker, meski hanya fans service ada satu yang mengganjal dari semua ini.

Ingin tahu?. Kita lihat saja di dalam dorm.

~Pika chu ~

Dorm sangatlah sepi apalagi beberapa member yang sibuk mengejar schedule , dan mendapat waktu luang untuk bermesraan bersama pasangan masing-masing.

"Annyaeong !"sapa Dooseob yang sedang suap-suapan di tengah ruang tamu, pemandangan biasa saat melihat kemesraan mereka.

"Hyung dari mana?"Tanya yoseob, dia masih sibuk mengunyah makanan yang dibuatkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Aku dari luar membeli majalah!"kata junhyung santai , dari tadi dia menggengam majalah yang baru saja tadi dia belin dan menunduk melihat sedikit goresan amarah dari pandangan junhyung.

Sudah tahu begini apa yang member perbuat?, Tinggal menunggu hasil kalau salah satu dari junhyung maupun hyunseung berbicara secara terbuka pada member lain.

"Aku masuk kekamar dulu!, apa hyunseung sudah pulang?"Tanya junhyung sebelum melangkah ke depan kamar mereka, Dooseob menggeleng . Junhyung hanya mengambil nafasnya pelan, Sesak. 

~Pika chu ~  
>00.00 malam<p>

"Oppa aku pulang dulu, gomawo atas tadi makan malamnya!"ucap hyuna diambang pintu masuk dorm, hyunseung tersenyum manis dan mengelus rambut serta pipi hyuna hingga membuat sang empunya memerah.

"Ne, Mian membuat mu pulang hingga jam 12 malam!"ucap hyunseung bersalah ,

"Ani-o oppa, aku senang kok jika makan bersama dengan hyunseung oppa!"tungkas hyunah dengan senyuman 100watt nya.

Chup—

Dengan kilat hyuna mengecup pipi hyunseung , membuat sangempunya pipi menengang. Memandang hyuna yang pergi dengan cepat. Setelah kesadarannya pulih dia memegang pipi yang baru menjadi tempat TKP, dan berjalan memasuki dorm.

"Annyeong?"panggilnya, dia menemukan junhyung yang tertidur dalam keadaan telungkup . Di meja tengah dorm , membuat hyunseung tersenyum bersalah.

"Mian ?"lirihnya, dia menyentuh pipi junhyung pelan. Dia takut membangunkan pangerannya yang tertidur pulas.

"Kau menunggu ku?"Tanya nya, dia menusap kepala junhyung.

"Ugghh…"junhyung merasa dalam mimpinya ada yang meraba bagian kepalanya, dia segera bangun . Dan otaknya mulai mencerna saat melihat hyunseung , awalnya dia akan tersenyum dan memeluk badan namja yang dirindukannya . tapi hal itu diurungkannya.

"Kau menungguku hyung-ie?"Tanya hyunseung sekali lagi , tapi kini pada junhyung yang dalam keadaan sadar. Tapi yang ditanya hanya memandangnya dingin.

"Kau pulang bersama hyuna?"Tanya junhyung tidak mengubris pertanyaan hyunseung tadi, Hyunseung menegang .Melihat reaksi hyunseung—dan tahu jawabannya— , dengan cepat dia meninggalkan hyunseung.

"Hyung-ie?"panggil seunghyun , sebelum junhyung memutar knop pintu kamar mereka.

"Ne"jawab junhyung, dia menatap hyunseung dengan tatapan sedih, dan membuat namja itu mengurungkan pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan.

"Ah ani, Jummuse-o!"ucap hyunseung, hanya dib alas oleh junhyung dengan bedehem .

Saat tidak melihat siluet tubuh kekasihnya itu , dia memutuskan ke dapur untuk minum . dia butuh mendinginkan otaknya.

Dengan cepat hyunseung mengambil sebotol air dingin dalam freezer , dan menuangkannya dalam gelas yang sebelumnya dia ambil. Dia melamunkan sikap junhyung padanya, dan mengapa dia tahu bahwa faktanya dia pulang bersama hyuna ?. Padahal ditemuinya junhyung dalam keadaan tertidur.

"hyung?"panggil seseorang membuyarkan lamunan hyunseung, sedikit kaget hingga botol yang ada ditangannya akan terjatuh. Namun sebelunya sudah di pegang hyunseung dibantu saengnya yang memanggil.

"Gwenchana hyung?"kagetnya menahan botol .

"sedang apa woonie?"jawab hyunseung setelah menggeleng.

"Aku Haus!, jadi kemari!"jelas dongwoon , mendapat anggukan dari hyunseung yang meneguk air dalam gelasnya .

"K-kau habis berkencan dengan hyuna?"Tanya Dongwoon tiba-tiba, membuat Hyunseung diam –kembali—

"Tenang hyung, aku bukan junhyung mu !"kata dongwoon sambil mengusap bahu hyunseung pelan.

"Darimana kau tahu?"Tanya hyunseung , membuat dongwoon tersenyum .

"Apa junhyung hyung melihatnya?"Tanya dongwoon , membuat hyunseung menaikan alisnya.

"Ne, Mwo?"Tanya hyunseung , membuat dongwoon kembali tersenyum. Dia berjalan kearah rak tissue

"Ini tissue untuk mu hyung!"katanya lagi , sambil menyodorkan selembar tissue yang diambilnya tadi.

"Eh, aku tidak mengerti woonie?"kata hyunseung.

"Lipstick hyuna menempel di pipimu hyung, gawat bukan jika kau tidur dalam keadaan pipi bercapkan bibir sexy dari orang lain?"jelas dongwoon polos, membuat hyunseung menangang –lagi— . Dan dongwoon kembali ke kamarnya saat urusannya selesai.

'jadi ini yang membuat hyun-ie sedih?'

~Pika chu ~

Di pagi yang cerah , dua orang saling memeluk mulai membuka matanya, namja tampan mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan kembali untuk menerima cahaya yang masuk. Dia melirik kesamping saat gerakan bangun paginya terasa berat, dilihatnya kekasih yang tertidur pulas.

Dan kembali teringat kejadian yang tadi malam dialami, pipi kekasihnya kini tidak sesempurna dulu yang hanya dikecup oleh Junhyung .Junhyung tersadar dengan pikirannya langsung pergi keluar kamar tidak berniat membangunkan tubuh kekasihnya.

Bisa dikatakan junhyung sakit terlalu dalam melihat kekasihnya sudah dinodai oleh hyuna , jika dia tidak merasakan perih berarti dia tidak normal (Seperti author yang membuat fiction ini! =_=")

"hyung ?, kau tidak membangunkan hyunseung?"Tanya kikwang bersama doojoon yang baru bangun sambil berpelukan.

"Ani, bisa kau bangunkan ?, aku sedang lapar berat!"alasan junhyung , dia berbohong karena belum mau membuka semua masalah yang ada kepada para member.

"Baik lah!, Joonie hyung duluan saja !"kata kikwang , mengecup bibir doonjoon yang di poutkan. Sang empunya hanya tertawa dan mengacak rambut kikwang gemas. Junhyun yang melihatnya hanya mmandang malas sambil mendengus .

"Seunghyun hyung bangun!"kata kikwang, dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh hyunseung yang masih setia dalam gulungan selimut putih.

"Hmm… Sebentar lagi hyung-ie!"erang hyunseung, dia mengeratkan selimutnya pada tubuhnya. Membuat kikwang mendengus keras.

"aku bukan Junhyung hyung, aku Lee kikwang.. ppali hyung !"kata kiwang dengan mengeraskan volumenya, membuat hyunseung terperajat , dia memandang Dongsaeng dihadapannya ini kaget.

"Junhyung kemana?"Tanya hyunseung.

"Dia makan duluan karena sangat kelaparan dan menyuruhku untuk membangunkan hyung!"jelas kikwang, dengan cepat hyunseung menggeleng.

"Tapi biasanya dia membangunkanku!"kata hyunseung tidak percaya.

"Tapi itu yang disampaikan oleh junhyung hyung, ayo kebawah!"kata kikwang , dan menyeret hyunseung untuk segera bangun dari duduknya menuju meja makan.

~Pika chu ~

Di meja makan hanyalah sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu dengan piring, hyunseung mengambil tempat disebelah junhyung . Ia tersenyum manis pada kekasih dihadapannya kini, tapi tidak direspon oleh junhyung . Member lainnya memandang aneh pemandangan itu, mereka saling melirik satu sama lain .

"junnie?"panggil hyunseung akhirnya membuka suara, dia meraih pundak junhyung.

"mwo?" jawab junhyung malas, hyunseung tersenyum getir mendengar nada dingin itu. _benar-benar marah.  
><em>  
>"k-kenapa tidak membangunkan ku?"Tanya hyunseung.<p>

"Tidak sempat!,"jawab junhyung masih dingin.

"t-tapi— "

"Sudah lah, jangan dibahas lagi !"kata junhyung dengan nada sedikit ditinggikan , dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya , dan berjalan kearah pintu yang tadi merasa dibentak mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

Dia sangat terluka dibentak oleh kekasihnya, tapi dia berpikir kembali bukan kah melihat kekasih yang dicium oleh orang lain itu lebih menyakitkan?.

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan menangis!"kata yoseob menenangkan ,dia mengelus pundak hyunseung halus merasakan sedikit bergetar dipundak itu.

"Ne betul, jika kau menangis semua hanya sia-sia!"kata doojoon membenarkan kata-kata kekasihnya.

"tapi..hikss..hikss..dia..hikss..melihatku..hikss..hikss.."kata hyunseung susah payah menahan tangisnya, dadanya begitu sesak .

"MWO?"Semua mata terbelakak(Termasuk author).

"Jadi junyung tahu kau dicium hyuna?"Tanya dooseob bersamaan , mata mereka bertambah terbelakak melihat kepala hyunseung member langsung mendengus kasihan, dan mengelus pundak hyunseung .

"sepertinya kau harus memberikan penjelasan pada hyuna dan junhyung!"kata doojoon, perkataan nya membuat hyunseung memandang aneh.

"jika kau tidak menjelaskan semua hubunganmu dengan hyuna, dia akan semakin bertingkah!"kata doojoon menambahi, hyunseung bingung dengan semuanya. Tidak dipungkiri memang hubungannya dengan hyuna sangatlah mengesankan dan nyaman dibanding dengan junhyung yang dingin , jarang memperhatikan hyunseung .

"T-tapi hyu—"

"Jadi kau juga nyaman dengan hyuna?"kata junhyung tiba-tiba , dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia tidak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, hanya ingin tahu reaksi hyunseung.

"Ne, Aku mencintai dan nyaman bersama hyuna!"kata hyunseung memberanikan diri untuk berbicara tegas pada namja dihadapannya , apalagi dengan mata yang melebar.

"Baiklah!,"kata junhyung akhirnya , kini dia benar-benar pasrah mendengar kata-kata hyunseung. Sebelumnya hal ini sering terjadi . Maka dari itu saat melihat bekas lipstick dan pertengkaran ini , tapi tidak sampai berakhirnya hubungannya hyunseung.

"Bahagia lah dengan Hyuna, hari ini dan seterusnya kau bebas bersamanya!"kata junhyung , sambil membelai pipi tirus hyunseung lebih yang digenangi airmata.

"A-aku—mpphh"bibir hyunseung dikunci rapat oleh bibir junhyung, junhyung tidak melumat atau menggigit pelan .Hanya saling menempel, hyunseung menutup matanya menahan tangis yang akan keluar lagi . Menahan rasa perih , karena benda lembut ini tidak akan singgah kembali dan dirasakannya dibibirnya mulai esok dan seterusnya.

"Chukkae hyungseung!"ucap junhyung , setelah melepas kecupan mulai benar-benar melangkah kekamarnya dengan perasaan perih. Hari ini adalah kecupan terakhirnya kepada hyunseung yg kini menjadi mantan namjachingu.

TBC


End file.
